


Cat Ears

by Moon_Raccoon_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brother-in-law Ignis, M/M, Teasing Ignis, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Raccoon_exe/pseuds/Moon_Raccoon_exe
Summary: This was originally posted on Moonraccoon-exe.tumblr.





	Cat Ears

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Moonraccoon-exe.tumblr.

“Iris, I do not wish to reject you, but I do ask you not to- Iris, you are not listening.”

“Come on, Iggy! It’s just a little thing, don’t get so upset!”

Gladiolus looked over his shoulder while listening to his sister and the man accompanying them in some sort of argue; Ignis, like always, was serious and calm, and Iris, on the contrary, acted childishly and joyfully. Gladio could not quite catch a proper glimpse of why they had started to argue (in a non-threatening or serious way), as the woman behind the stall had started to hand him the ice-cream cones he had been sent for. While being attended, paying and receiving the cones (his hands were big and skilled enough to handle three at once) , Gladiolus caught more of Ignis denying something and Iris insisting on him.

He turned around to find his sister on her tiptoes pressed to the man, her hands clasped together and her best puppy eyes upon her face, pleading. Ignis, on his part, was arm-crossed and stared away. Anyone would have said he was uninterested and upset, but Gladio knew that look; his boyfriend was just embarrassed about something, and he, as clearly as Iris and Gladiolus and everybody else knew, could not say no to Iris (or Noctis or Prompto) whenever they used puppy eyes with him, so he simply refused to look down at her. Gladio raised an eyebrow with a side-smile; leaving these two on their own could have amusing consequences. It was like putting a moody cat that won’t admit he’s happy in the same room than a puppy that wants to play.

“What have I missed?” Gladio asked while keeping the amused smile on his face.

“She wants to ridicule me” Ignis said, closing the eyes for a moment while Iris punched him on the chest multiple times. Gladio saw his sister holding something in a hand, and caught a look of it despite her hands being in constant movement.

“Dear Astrals, Iris” the shield of the prince said with a little laugh. “You don’t want to put that stupid thing on him, do you?”

“It’s not stupid, it’s cute!” Iris complained while leaving Ignis alone for a moment, turning to have spoken to her older brother, holding the cat ears headband in a hand up to show them to him. “Look, the fur matches exactly Iggy’s hair color!” she said and her attention went back to Ignis, jumping to try and force the ears on him, but he backed off, being careful so she would not fall but also so she would not get to him, both struggling with each other; Iris on an insisting way (the Amicitia strength helping her) and Ignis too respectful to do but contain her trying to touch her as little as possible. “It’s a must! Ignis, come on!”

“Why didn’t you get one that matched your color?” Gladio questioned after a little laugh, getting closer but taking a bit of distance so the struggling pair would not accidentally push the ice-creams off.

“There was none!” Iris replied without letting go of her efforts.

“Iris, stop trying to put that dumb thing on him and take your cone” Gladio requested. “It’s going to melt on me.”

“Fine” Iris muttered and, the chin up and blushing in defeat but too proud to take it with shame, she turned around and stepped away of the brown-haired. She was about to receive her cone when she put the hand away, opening the eyes. “Oh! Gladdy, could you keep it for a bit more? I…forgot something on the bench- I’m right back!”

Said that, the teenage girl left running. Both men watched her leave and, once alone, Gladio tried to contain a little laugh but it escaped quietly from him. The prince’s adviser only adjusted his glasses on his nose and, with that serious, slightly angry usual expression on his face, he only looked at the taller man and offered a hand.

“I do not see any reason of laughter, Gladiolus” he said and received his cone.

“You’d look stupid with those” Gladio replied with a teasing stare, and the other only closed the eyes, containing the embarrassment.

“Well, that’s so nice from you” Ignis said. “My dear boyfriend of almost two years by now.”

“Oh, come on” Gladio laughed again. “You know I find you terribly attractive. It’s just, anyone that’s not Iris would look stupid with those.”

“I-“

Before the conversation could continue, Ignis suddenly let out a surprised but muted yelp when something struck him by behind and made him stumble forwards, almost losing balance if Gladio had not put his free hand on him to stop him from falling. At the same time that happened, Iris wrapped her legs around Ignis’ torso by behind, threw her arms around his neck only while she landed, and, not giving time for the others to react, she firmly put the headband on Ignis’ head.

“Wh- Oi! Iris!” Ignis complained when he realized what was happening, moving the hands up to try to do something, but the girl only pressed the headband firm on its place and suddenly hugged him by the head, messing with his glasses and almost dropping them. Ignis could use only one hand, as the other held the ice-cream, and could not do much. “Iris, no! What are you doing!?”

“You’ll keep them on for a little bit only, Iggy!” Iris complained. Gladio only laughed and saw Ignis freaking out a bit, trying to turn around to face Iris as if not understanding that she was hanging from him and hence turning would not do much. “Only for a little, little bit! Come on!”

“Iris, I can’t see!” Ignis yelped at her, desperately catching his glasses as they almost fell from his face, one of the girl’s arms cover his eyes. “Please, I do beg you, get off me, Iris!”

“Fine” Iris muttered and made her way back to the ground. Some people in the park turned to look at them, since they called a bit the attention with all the noise (not to say that a girl running fifty yards only to run them back and end up jumping with all her strength only to land on a man was not your usual sight), but they only left when they saw it was just a group of friends. Some, however, did stop to get a better look; when they did, Gladio noticed and suggested they left. The park was fine, when you did not have half of the people on you asking for a kiss or screaming ‘Everybody, look! It’s Gladiolus, prince Noctis’ shield!’ or ‘Look, it’s Ignis Scientia, the prince’s adviser!’.

With the suggestion of leaving, Ignis did not think about taking the band off his head; the three merely started walking. When they were at some distance from their last spot, Ignis did reach a hand up to take the band, but Iris took his arm a bit too roughly and pulled it to herself.

“No, Iggy!” she complained. “Just for a bit!”

“I thank your joy, Iris, but I must admit I’m feeling a bit ridiculous” Ignis said with some embarrassment, but the girl only gave him again those puppy eyes.

“No, you’re not ridiculous, you look cute!” Iris said in almost a whine as if it was about a tantrum. “You look very cute! Doesn’t he look cute, Gladio?”

“Yeah, cute” Gladio said while staring away, containing the laughter and licking his ice-cream.

“You’re not even seeing!” Iris complained. “Gladdy, look at him. Doesn’t he look adorable?”

Gladio opened the mouth to say something at the same time he turned to look, but when his eyes landed on the man, the words slipped from the tip of his tongue and fell to the ground, undelivered and forgotten. He kept the eyes on his boyfriend and that stupid headband on him.

That stupid headband that looked ridiculously great on him.

Ignis, currently embarrassed and frowning a bit, did not have the cutest of expressions, sure. But his face was his face; no matter if he shrugged the nose, opened the mouth in weird angles, or was caught in a photo mid-talking, Ignis was simply too good-looking to not be attractive. If the ears were stupid or not, Gladio suddenly did not know anymore, because Ignis was making them look fantastic. The man only kept the eyes on Gladio for a moment before staring away, embarrassed. If Gladio could have chosen, he would have asked for the Astrals to make his boyfriend blush, but it did not happen. Ignis was not the kind to blush as easily, even in this situation.

The cat ears matched his hair perfectly, Gladio agreed now that he saw them in their place. He remembered to have compared Ignis and Iris’ relationship like that of a moody cat in the same room than a puppy. And he, suddenly, not helping it and the image striking him without him asking for it, could just picture Ignis as a cat…except not in the toon-innocent kind of mental image. In his head, Ignis was suddenly a feline climbing on top of him, leaning down like a cat that’s stretching, nuzzling at him and saying-

“Meow”

“Wha-…” Gladio could not question and was snapped back to reality; Ignis’ voice had not only interrupted his thoughts, it had also done so in the less appropriate moment, and it made Gladio feel as if though he had been caught, like everybody could see the sort of things he was seeing in his head. Back in the world, Gladio, blushed whole in the face and eye-widened, only found a much less-embarrassed Ignis looking down at Iris.

“I am not repeating that, Iris” the man was telling her, and she only giggled and nodded. “Well, shall we take our leave?” he turned to look at Gladio, and found him like he had been for the past few seconds; the skin of the face painted bright red and the eyes wide. Ignis, watching him, furrowed the eyebrows in confusion. “…Gladio?”

“A-ah” Gladiolus snapped back to reality again. “Yeah…let’s…”

Ignis raised an eyebrow at him. He knew Gladio far too well, and he only needed to scan him once to know what was happening; the red face, avoiding to look at Ignis to the eye, the sudden awkwardness and his loss of composure that was trying to be dissimulated…

Ignis gave a subtle, tiny smile and looked away.

Suddenly, the cat ears did not feel stupid anymore.

The three shared a walk out of the park and back to the Amicitia’s house. Gladiolus was especially quiet in the way. That was another sign Ignis knew very well, so he was a bit quiet at times too. Iris was who talked the most, sometimes sharing conversations with both and sometimes with only one of the men at her sides. Sometimes, she would be talking with Ignis, and Gladio tried to take advantage that none was seeing and tried to subtly stare at Ignis. He was caught twice by the man. However, instead of the shy reaction Gladio could have expected, Ignis would gift him a subtle smirk and that look in his eyes which did not help the shield on trying to stay calm. Damn those green eyes, damn them so deeply; Ignis had this natural gift, he was one of those one in a million that only needed to give his boyfriend a glance and make his pants explode.

And now, wearing those stupid cat ears…

Gladio cursed him under his breath. Ignis noticed, he noticed. He was aware that Gladio had olst focus; he noticed that Gladio was thinking things, and if there was something bad (in a good way, though) in their relationship that was that Ignis adored to tease his boyfriend. It was almost like he had set it as a personal goal, tease Gladio and be senselessly cruel with him (in a…good and very private way) to the very last day of their lives. Ignis always did that; he would give that glance to Gladio or do something according to the situation that the adviser knew murdered his boyfriend’s heart and made his crotch rebel and riot in Gladio’s pants, and he would do it over and over without giving him explicit acknowledgement of it, as if though the things he was doing were all accidental but not hiding the fact that they were not.

Gladio went through torture when Ignis was decided to tease him because he picked the least appropriate moments; sometimes Gladio would have to fight with all his might against his crotch not to expose him in public, and sometimes he would have to fight because it would be hours before getting home. That was his prize, though, every time he dropped Ignis at his apartment or every time Ignis dropped him at his house; the tedious, torturous fight with himself would be prized by being pulled into a bedroom by the adviser’s hands finally on him after hours.

Sometimes, however, Ignis went to the extreme of making him wait even more. Sometimes he made Gladio wait an entire day before asking him to bed (‘bed’ was just a way of speaking, because whenever Ignis made Gladio wait for too long, they would sometimes just drop themselves on the sofa, on the kitchen’s counter, against the nearest wall, midway through the door of the bedroom, and a couple times they had even dared to hide in a cleaning service’s room at the Citadel).

The thing with Ignis was that he was mostly unpredictable those times; Gladio knew that Ignis would make him wait, but thing was, how long?

Soon enough, they arrived to the Amicitia house. Clarus was not home, so Ignis did not feel the need to take the cat ears off. Iris was still talking with him as they made their way inside, but soon turned to look at him.

“Guys, I’ll be back in a moment” Iris said and turned to smile at them. “I just got an idea!”

Said that, she hurried upstairs. Ignis watched her leave and Gladio stood there, a bit awkward. Ignis turned to look at him, and as soon as Gladio saw that the man had that stare and that smirk, he turned not to see him, and went to sit on the couch. He heard Ignis getting closer by behind.

“Well, you never answered” Ignis said softly with that stupid, stupid voice that drove Gladio crazy. Still, the shield fought against himself not to lose control of his hands and tackle the man, and only sighed. “Don’t I look adorable?”

“You look stupid, Iggy” Gladio replied, turning to look at his boyfriend. Ignis chuckled and stared away.

“What a shame” the brown-haired said and stepped into the living room as well, casually approaching the other. Gladio grew nervous; this man, in this mood, was danger the entire time. The calmer, the more dangerous. Soon, he had his boyfriend standing in front of him, and Gladio kept the eyes on him for mere pride, as if that way Ignis would not notice how bad he had him. Ignis, on his part, placed his hands on Gladio’s knees and he bent down towards him. He pressed a small kiss to Gladiolus without opening the mouth, only pecking him but going so terribly slow that it turned the shield even more than if they had made out. Gladio contained a shiver and a gasp while Ignis pulled his lips from Gladio’s millimeter by millimeter, and stayed so close their lips still rubbed when he spoke again. “I had the little, silly hope that you would find me to look cute.”

“Iggy” Gladio whispered. “Not in front of my sister…”

Ignis gifted him a dark and quiet little laugh. The younger man moved a hand up to softly press it against Gladio’s cheek, and he pecked his lips again. The shield shut the eyes more in an attempt of murdering all the chaos in his tummy, brain and lower belly, and Ignis pulled away.

“Alright” the younger man whispered and stood back up again. When he started leaving, he let his hand slowly and softly slip away from Gladio’s cheek into the air. Gladio, for a moment, felt his face following it, hypnotized by the touch, but he stopped himself and stayed sat there. Ignis gave him a look over his shoulder with that stupid stare. Before any of them could do anything, Iris’ voice echoed from upstairs.

“Iggy! Can you please come to my room?” the young teen called, and the adviser only gave Gladio a last look before heading his way upstairs.

Gladio, only when his sister’s voice interrupted, understood.

Iris, that little shit, she did it on purpose.

Only a few minutes passed when Gladio could not resist it and headed upstairs: Ignis alone was a danger, but when he teamed up with Iris that could be mortal. Iris was the number one fan of their relationship and always found things to put on Ignis, decoration or clothes, a certain way to arrange his hair, something, she always found something to do to the man which would later on make Gladiolus crazy. Many times it would make Gladio melt in cuteness and cuddle his man for hours and hours; some other times the situation went dangerous and it would be Gladio’s knees and crotch what would give him troubles. He knew that it was not Iris intention; her intentions were always on trying to get Gladio to cuddle Ignis, but she sometimes by mistaken managed to get them into more than just cuddles without her knowing.

That was why it was a danger; Iris did things that she found cute but could lead to Ignis teasing Gladio and torture him for sometimes even weeks, and the shield was not going to allow that.

When he arrived upstairs, he knocked at the door. Curiously, Iris let him in, and the girl, like she did not mind the interruption, only continued with her job.

When Gladio opened the door and right as he was about to complain, he had to swallow his words and widened slightly the eyes at the sight.

“-and I was like ‘No way’, but later that day, Iggy, you won’t believe it” Iris was saying while shifting her attention between the man and the brush she was holding, carefully using it against Ignis’ right cheek. “She had bought the tickets!”

“No way” Ignis gasped and watched with sweet eyes as Iris put the tip of the brush in the black paint again before moving it back to his face. “And what happened then?”

“Well” Iris tried to continue, sliding the brush across Ignis’ face carefully and with precision. “I-”

“Just what exactly are you two doing?” Gladio questioned and, at the interruption, both of his beloved ones turned to look at him. Iris had her puppy eyes on her face, but it was Ignis who made Gladio flinch and widen the eyes. “Ignis!”

“What?” Ignis questioned back at him as if though he did not know what was happening. “Do you not like it?”

“Iris!” Gladio yelped at his sister, the face entirely red and the blood almost painting his neck as well. A little more and his cheeks would have exploded from the blood pressure in them.

“What?” his sister questioned back, putting the brush down. “It was a cute detail!”

Gladio looked at one and then at the other multiple times. This was a complot against him, those two wanted to destroy him, and they were managing their way through it just fine. It only took them a fake and long cat tail put to Ignis’ belt on the back. It only took them a brush and black make-up. It only took Iris that to paint on Ignis two sets of whiskers on Ignis’ face, and to paint the tip of his nose as well. It took them those stupid cat-ears headband.

It took them one of Iris’ chockers on Ignis’ throat.

Gladio kept the eyes wide on his boyfriend, going down and up, scanning him but in total panic. Ignis, dissimulating, gave him a fake-innocent stare.

The shield did not say anything, and even though the other two kept staring at him, he could not speak. He closed the door again with a frustrated growl and left downstairs again. Iris giggled and Ignis tried to contain a little laugh, only smiling. He turned to his sister-in-law and she started adding the third and last whisker to his right cheek.

“I told you, Iggy” she told him lowly. “Gladio’s dying for some cuddles. He’s thinking you look so cute!”

“It seems you were right, Iris” Ignis agreed with a smile that hid more to what Iris could make out of it. “The cutest, I believe.”

Gladio pulled Ignis into his room as soon as they were left alone.

The man had gone throughout dinner in front of Clarus Amicitia like he was; with fake whiskers and the tip of the nose black, the cat ears on his head, the tail on his belt and the choker on. Iris had told her dad that this was her doing and covered him by saying “Ignis is so sweet with me, he even let me paint him and dress him up like that”. At some point in dinner Gladio caught his sister and his boyfriend sharing a malicious look; of course this was not Ignis being ‘king’ and letting her ‘kid around’, this was both of them teamed up just to make Gladio mad.

Clarus seemed a bit embarrassed at first, but when he had learned that Ignis had done it for Iris, he felt very pleased (even when he did not say it) and simply acted as if nothing was out of ordinary. Gladio was who could not focus; he dropped his dork at least five times, almost drowned with water (yes, he almost drowned out of drinking water), and he was constantly stuttering if he was asked something. Ignis, sat at his side, kept ‘accidentally’ poking Gladio’s calf with his toe, but not as if kicking; the toe would land there softly, lifting lightly the shield’s pants, before going away.

Gladio swore he was going to murder Ignis the day he gave him a hard-on in front of his father.

Soon, when dinner was done, Iris stayed downstairs in her late-night gaming. Clarus, tired, left to his room. Gladio and Ignis, like it was usual when the young Scientia stayed overnight, would leave to the shield’s room.

Gladio, at least, had that to his favor.

As soon as Ignis had closed the door behind him, Gladio hurried on taking him by the arms and he pressed the adviser to the wall. He, however, did not reach for a kiss. Instead, he was frowning down at Ignis.

“You” he growled. “You are a pain, you know that?”

“Am I?” Ignis questioned raising the eyebrows at him, teasingly.

“I’m not falling for this” Gladio muttered at him. “I still think you look stupid.”

“Do you not agree, though?” Ignis questioned, moving his hands up to rest them to Gladio’s chest. Even though what the shield was saying was that he would not let this get to him, his body was betraying him, and he did not pull apart when Ignis touched him. “I believe the cat is a very accurate animal to fit my personality.”

“In which way are you like a cat, Ignis?” Gladio questioned as if that mattered at all, as if proving that the other was in no way alike to a cat he would win.

“Well” Ignis smiled, his hands sliding up until they could est on the other’s shoulders, but they continued to caress Gladio’s strong neck. “I, like cats, am mysterious, I don’t enjoy loud noises, I always land on my feet, and I move like them; swift, cautious, in silence.”

“That’s not wrong” Gladio agreed with a little nod, the eyes staring deep into Ignis’, dark and malicious. “But I’ll tell you what you really have in common with cats.”

After he had said that, Gladio’s hands moved from the wall down to Ignis’ hips and he held them firmly but softly. The adviser looked down at them for a moment before looking back up at his boyfriend’s bright brown eyes, adoring the look in them.

Gladio got even closer to his boyfriend, pressing himself against the adviser and reaching down enough for his face to nuzzle at Ignis’ neck, that weakness of the adviser. Ignis smirked very subtly while feeling his boyfriend this close, breathing against his ear.

“When provoked, you claw my skin pretty badly” Gladio whispered to him, and his hands moved until they sneaked behind Ignis, landing on his buttocks.

“I already apologized for that, Gladdy” Ignis said with a tiny, hidden laugh trapped in his throat. “I could grip at the bedsheets when I bottom if you do not-”

“I love your nails on me, Ignis” Gladio interrupted him, using his hands on Ignis’ butt to, suddenly, pull him up from the floor. The adviser was not expecting that, but he did not mind and wrapped his legs around the shield’s waist softly, still pressed to the wall by his boyfriend’s tall, tough figure. He looked down at Gladio, and the man smiled up at him. “Those stupid ear cats shouldn’t have, but, surprise, they turned me on” he said and got away of the wall, still carrying with Ignis on him, going over to his bed. “And no way am I letting you escape, Scientia.”

Gladio reached his bed and he got on his knees on it, and once he was there he laid Ignis down underneath him. Ignis let go of his waist but not his neck. The shield leaned down to kiss him on the lips, and the adviser let him. After some more kissing, Gladio pulled apart and Ignis, without telling him anything, simply rolled onto his tummy. Gladio moved to press his body against his boyfriend, and Ignis kept a tiny moan of pleasure in his throat when he felt Gladio’s bulge pressing to his buttocks, at the time the shield buried his face in Ignis’ neck, kissing it slowly. Ignis, very slowly, rubbed his lower back against Gladio and smiled hearing the shield shiver and gasp on top of him.

“You know what else you’ve got in common with cats, Iggy?” he heard Gladio ask in a sensual, low whisper that made the adviser shiver.

“What, Gladio?” Ignis asked and enjoyed of the other’s hands on him, eventually finding their way under Ignis’ shirt.

“When in the act” Gladio started, and then, holding Ignis’ hips, he turned him around again, “you scream very loudly.”

Ignis slapped him on the shoulder and Gladio laughed lowly on top of him.

“I do not” Ignis complained. “I only…do sometimes, but that depends on how well you do your job on top.”

Gladio laughed lowly again, and his hand moved up to Ignis’ neck. He, however, slipped a finger under the choker and pulled slightly from it.

“I’m pretty sure you’ll be a whining cat tonight” Gladio promised. He brought Ignis up by the choker; Ignis had not remembered he was wearing it, and now it was taking him off guard, the way Gladio had discovered he could handle it. Once closer, Gladio crashed their lips together and kissed him heavily. Both contained little moans but did not break the kiss. A few moments shared like that and only breaking when they could not breath anymore, Gladio pulled from the choker again, this time in a way to make Ignis’ head go back, exposing his neck to the shield, who took advantage of it.

After pressing a kiss th the skin behind Ignis’ ear, Gladio moved a hand to start unbuttoning Ignis’ shirt.

“You’ll be using those claws tonight, whether you want it or not” Gladio promised him, breathing into his ear and undoing his shirt, while Ignis slipped his own hands into the older man’s pants, making him groan lowly before speaking again. “Did you understand…kitten?”

At first Gladio had been a bit scared of using the name. However, when he pulled apart, Ignis gifted him a dark smile, and wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck, with only one answer, delivered along the bite of a lip and the raise of an eyebrow.

“Meow.”


End file.
